


Goodbye

by canihaspie



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canihaspie/pseuds/canihaspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie leaves San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend listening to "I Left My Heart in San Francisco" at least once before/while reading this. Pemberfeels.

Lizzie pulled out her phone and sighed. Twenty minutes before the train arrived. She hadn’t bothered to ask Charlotte to drive her back home, as she was leaving before the scheduled time and didn’t want to be a bother. 

On a whim, she checked Lydia’s twitter feed. Nothing. Not one bit of information since that devastating tweet that changed everything. Lizzie was suddenly getting phone calls from home and Jane and mom and everyone, really. Suddenly, her world collapsed around her. She had gathered up all the things she had brought with her while she was housesitting, ended her independent study at Pemberley early, and even missed saying goodbye to Gigi. All because of her irresponsible sister.

Actually, it wasn’t Gigi who she was regretting not saying goodbye to so much. Lizzie liked Gigi. She was a cool kid, like Fitz had said. But Lizzie was not particularly fond of leaving things the way they were with Darcy. They seemed too loose, too open-ended. Especially after she saw how he was with his sister. He was definitely more personable, to say the least.

Someone came up behind the bench she was sitting on. She glanced up, almost fearful of some creeper, especially this late at night.

“Excuse me, Lizzie,” his voice said.

“Darcy?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes, hello,” Darcy replied.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “I already told the secretary at the front desk that I was leaving and filled out any last bits of paperwork...”

“You forgot your shirt.” He held out the blue-and-white plaid button down she used for costume theater.

“Thanks,” she said. “Where did you find it?”

“In your office,” he replied. “I-- I mean, Gigi was looking around for anything you might have left, especially in such a hurry.”

“Tell Gigi thank you for me,” said Lizzie. “And sorry for making you go out in the cold like this. You could have mailed me it, you know.”

“I wanted to say goodbye,” said Darcy.

“Thank you,” said Lizzie quietly.

“What are you thanking me for? I’ve not done anything for you, besides d rive to a train station.”

“Thank you for letting me shadow at your company. Thank you for bringing my shirt back. Just thank you.”

The train rolled up, and Lizzie picked up her things. “Goodbye?” she said.

“Goodbye,” he responded. 

He couldn’t watch as the train rolled away.


End file.
